A known mounting structure as a background art in this technical field includes a pair of left and right cameras, each imaging a road environment forward of a vehicle while the vehicle is running. The cameras are each mounted on either lateral end of a chassis that extends in a lateral direction and has a predetermined length. The chassis includes a mounting seat portion formed at a center thereof. The mounting seat portion of the chassis is fixed to a predetermined mounting position in a vehicle body to thereby mount the pair of cameras on the vehicle body. This results in portions of the chassis other than the mounting seat portion being spaced away from the vehicle body. (See, for example, Patent Document 1.)
An automotive camera apparatus as another background art is mounted on a vehicle and images a traveling environment forward of the vehicle. The automotive camera apparatus includes a base member, an automotive camera, and a rearward check mirror. The base member is attached to an inside of a windshield of the vehicle. The automotive camera is fixed to the base member. The rearward check mirror is fixed to the base member. (See, for example, Patent Document 2.)